Summer Crisis! Sailor V's Great Adventure
by SailorVash
Summary: The Ginzuishou is stolen and Mina, Haruka, & Yaten go to parralel universes to get it back as they uncover an old Villain's plan to return to power. This story contains balls, swords, and heck of a lot of squeeling...after 4 years, finally updated!
1. The Adventure Begins

Summer Crisis!, Sailor V's Interdementional Adventure!  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of them realy so don't sue me please  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Isn't Summer supposed to be spent with friends?  
  
School is over! Summer is here! beaches are full and the 3 Lights are back! "What!?" exclaimed a blonde haired girl tied in a red bow "They can't be back could they? but well might as well tell the others about the news!" The girl was starring at one of thousands of newly stamped posters all over Tokyo saying the summer revival of the very popular 3 Lights band.  
  
The girl, named Minako Aino, sped across the city to a her home then darted straight to her room and started killing her phone well actualy vigorously dialling her friends' numbers and calling them to her surprise all her calls were actually answered by answering machines! 'damn! I forgot they are all on vacation!' thought Minako as she went back outside after grabbing some cash from her desk.  
  
Minako's friends, Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto we're all on vacation in foreign places. Minako was the only one left in Tokyo.   
  
She walked across a very crowded mall feeling guilty about accidentaly shoving her cat Artemis in her friend Ami's luggage causing him to be with Ami for the rest of the summer in Europe. "Being alone sucks! In a very promissing summer even! Well at least Haruka's staying hey where's Michiru?" Minako stopped at the Crown Game center to see a guy playing alone no wait it's a girl! Minako came in and watched her play from behind eventually making the car she's driving crash to a wall. "Hey Haruka where's Michiru?" asked Minako "oh it's you! well she's in Rome right now" replied Haruka as she got up to face Mina "How come you're not with her?" asked Minako "I flew back just incase you run into another enemy" said Haruka "Hey! how did you know I'm alone!" asked Mina suspicously "Moon-face told me" replied Haruka cooly. "Well I guess we should stick together then! hey we can be partners!"exclaimed Minako joy tearing through her face "Sure but only for the summer!"agreed Haruka as they walked away to the parking lot.   
  
*********************  
Chapter 2: The Invitation, the Fabulous 5 get together   
  
Minako was in the middle of a see of people as they wanted to audition for the opening act for the 3 Lights concert. Haruka, who was dragged by Mina to join them was pushed trhough everytime the door opens.   
  
There were to be 2 extra acts beside the 3 Lights themselves. The original opening act backed out to last minute causing an unexpected talent search through-out tokyo.  
  
Seiya came out of the building to choose the next auditioners. It was dificult to decide to see who would go next until he spotted Minako in there with Haruka. He called out to the guards for them to pick them up and get them inside. Minako was jumping with excite as the guard cleared the way for them. Haruka, still feeling guilty about letting Minako drag her there, was completely quiet through out the long way to the building.   
  
They finnaly got inside and Minako could barely believe her luck! she get to cruise around town with a new best friend and she gets to try out to sing with the 3 lights. They presented their demo tape and waited for 5 hours in a room filled with potential singers finally a tall guy came in and asked for the 2 to join him then he asked the remaining acts to leave for a reason they never got the chance to hear.  
  
They were escorted to a stage and was interviewed by Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Well actually Seiya seems to have flirted with Minako rather than interview her. This made Haruka a bit anggered and asked if they could sing now. "Well we're here to sing that silly song of you'rs aren't we?" asked Haruka "well since you insist let's start!" cried Minako as the lights were turned off leaving only a spotlight lighting the duo. The 2 sang a very upbeat and well harmonized version of a Moon Revenge-Moonlight Densestsu medley. when the 2 were done they were shocked to see that they actually performed in front of thousands of people. mostly young girls but the reasonable number of men vigorously cheered for Minako as they raised banners that held their home phone numbers and shouted "date me!", "I want your autograph!".   
  
While Minako was receiving numerous flowers and appraisal, Haruka was being cheered and touched by thousands of girls. The chaos seemed endless as people begged for them to sing again when a voice from behind spoke. "Well girls it seems the fans can't get enough of you 2 care to join us?" asked Seiya as the theater was filled with Yaten's voice singing the intro the the Sailor Star song. Minako nodded and signalled for Haruka to grab the mike again. "MAKENAI!" the 5 sang in perfect unison as the song made an upbeat switch from the melow intro the 1st half was sung by Minako and Yaten and fans screamed so loud that Haruka could've sworn she felt the floor under her crack. The second half was then sang by Seiya, Taiki, and Haruka making fans inside go berserk. "....ginga madeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" sang Haruka feeling very loose and relaxed like she has never been before. The song then took another slow pace as Minako sang solo while the 4 echoed behind her. The song then continued its upbeat tracks again until only the instruments were to be heard and then finaly fading along with the curtain signalling the end of the concert.   
  
"Hey you didn't tell us that we were actualy performing in the concert! we didn't even rehearse that!" demanded an extremely glad Minako  
  
"well you did great anyway it doesn't matter now" said Seiya  
  
"good luck going home fans like that would kill just to get a hold of you" Taiki said  
  
"Guys...." Yaten interupted  
  
"what is it Yaten-kun?" asked Minako. "Well Seiya and Taiki are going back to Kinmoku in an hour and I was wondering......" said Yaten, a trace of shyness in his voice "Sure you can stay with us we're all alone this summer too you know" interupted Haruka. "Realy? I can stay?" asked Yaten with a cute childish glitter in his eyes. "Yeah sure you can" said Minako feeling happy that her summer would now be spent with 2 of her newest best friends.  
  
They walked back to Haruka's car in silence. Hoping to avoid any fans from stampedeing on them, the other 2, Seiya and Taiki, went out and gave autographs and photo shoots. When they finnaly got there Minako reached for her pocket to get the keys but when she got them, She noticed something large and bulky beside it. It was Usagi's brooch!  
  
***********************  
Chapter 3: Usagi's Big Mistake, the Adventure Begins!  
  
  
"uh-oh!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
"what?" asked Haruka and Yaten  
  
"I think Usagi left something" said Minako  
  
"What her cat?" asked Haruka as she started the car, Yaten took a more feminine form.  
  
"No but she did leave this in my pocket!" said Minako holding the brooch up for them to see. "Moon face's brooch! how..." said Haruka startled at the object. As they debated about how Usagi left it or wether she stole it or not, a dark shadowie figure was watching intantly on the brooch.  
  
"I DID NOT STEAL THIS!" said Minako realy angry about the acusation. Then, out of the shadows, the Dark figure sped to the car and grabbed the brooch. "HEY!" screamed Minako. The dark figure revealed himself to be a short stout arabian guy with a weird nosering "My name is Abdula and I'm here to take the ginzuishou for my master hahahahahaha!" screamed Abdula. "Is that so? girls transform now!" lead Haruka.  
"Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!"   
"Healer Star Power Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Po- what!? where's my?"  
"looking for this madame?" shouted Abdula as he drew out venus' transformation pen.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" shouted Minako. Abdula began teasing her with his toungue out and bouncing all over the place. Minako's face went scarlet with anger "you asked for it! Moon Power Transform!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At these words. Abdula paused with his face turning whiter every second. Minako transformed to the senshi everyone so loved in the past, the one and only, Sailor V. Now there were 3 senshis in front of him, all with different fuku, abdula gasped and took out kettle that made a portal against the floor and jumped inside.  
  
Sailor V was about to jump in after him when her comunicator rang. It was Usagi! "Minako-chan I think I left my brooch with you please take care of it until I come back ok! bye" "Usagi wait--" but it was too late the signal ran out. "I guess we will have to go after that Abdula for Moon Face's brooch" said Uranus."I'm in let's go follow that jerk" exclaimed Sailor Star Healer. "Yes let's do this before Usagi comes back" said Sailor V "Looks like Sailor V will have to get a break from retirement let's go!!!!!" yelled Sailor V as they jumped in the portal not knowing what lies underneath.  
  
  
**well there you have it the 1st 3 chapters I hope you like it and please don't flame me this is only my 2nd fic**  
  
  



	2. Sailor V v.s. The Great Saiyaman

Author's note: This is here simply because I'd like to thank Saggitaurs for reading this I appreciate your comments very much so here's your request.^_^  
  
***************************  
Chapter 4: Trouble in Satan City, Sailor-V v.s. The Great Saiyaman  
  
  
Satan City, a place of justice, where crime is now very scarce thanks to the Great Saiyaman who is currently patroling above the city looking for anything suspicious.   
  
'Man everything's quiet no trouble I think I should call it a day' thought Gohan as he flew past Orange Star High in his Saiyaman outfit.  
  
Just as he was about to land, a great blue portal opened right above him and out of it fell a short stout man in a yellow and green Arabian outfit. The man fell right on top of him making Gohan fall to the ground. "What the-" Gohan's statement was cut-off as 3 Girls in strange clothes fell from the portal as well. "Now I stand for love and courage i am Sailor V defender of justice surrender now or prepare to fight!" said the blonde one with the mask. "Urggh your mottos just get worse everytime" said the one with short dirty blonde hair. Gohan, thinking it was a threat, stood up and made his own Great Saiyaman stance and Motto "you dare challenge me the great Saiyaman!? I'll see to it that you leave this poor man alone for I fight for Justice and Morality and I say it's wrong walk around chasing old men wearing weird clothes!" said Saiyaman. "Weird clothes! well look who's talking!" the silver haired one said. "whaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!????? how dare you criticize me!" said Saiyaman.  
  
'He looks stupid but boy he has a cute voice so manly and that bod! no wait Aino get a hold of yourself this guy is with Abdula gotta get the crystal.' thought Minako as she stared at the guy with a green super-hero type outfit. "Well if your not part of the solution your part of the problem!" said Haruka as she weilded her Space sword. "Ah a battle! then let me introduce you to..." said Abdula as he took a golden lamp from his bag "Genie come out!!!!!!!!!" he rubbed the lamp and smoke came out. Hard laughing was now being heard as a huge man in a green and red Superman type fuku emerged laughing very annoyingly. "What on earth is that?" asked Sailor V said with a weird expression painted on her face. "this is Genie the greatest being the world has ever known hahahahahaha!!!!!!" Abdula laughed at the same annoying tone the Genies has. "Genie! attack them" commanded Abdula as the Genie charged against the 3. "Guys hold this loser off I'll go for Abdula!" said V as she dodged the Genie and head strait for Abdula.  
  
She was only meters away when The Great Saiyaman stepped in front and held her off. "Hey! what gives Sailorman!" protested V "It's Saiyaman!!!!!!!! and you'll have to get past me first before you harm this poor helpless citizen" said Saiyaman. "That is it!!!!! I've had enough of you you Kamen Rider wannabe! Rolling Heart Vibration!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed V as she let her attack charge against Saiyaman. Saiyaman simply waved the attack away "I don't normally harm women but you seem to have worst guts than Android 18!" Saiyaman charged at V. To Minako's surprise she actually levitated! 'wow I never knew Sailor V could fly! well maybe dimensional tunnel can give my powers a boost' Minako thought as she vigorously sparred against Saiyaman in mid-air. V managed to dodge some of his attacks as well as return some of them using her talent at Tae-kwon-do.  
  
'Man is she tough maybe its her grace and fragrance that prevents me from being to brutal I'm already in Super-Saiya-jin mode but...' thought Gohan as he tried his best not to injure the girl. V managed to kick Saiyaman to a building making it collapse. 'boy do I miss fighting this much!' thought Minako as she waited for Saiyaman to emerge feeling he survived the crash. She was right Saiyaman did survive but his Helmet was gone and all that's left og his fuku are the black spandex. 'Man she's strong what's that expression? she seems worried about me but why? she's supposed to be evil right or...' Gohan thought as Minako's mask fell off 'Oh God those blue eyes! They seem so enchanting, so..... beautiful'  
  
'Damn! he looks cuter without the costume why does all the baddies have to be the cutest! But something in me is saying he's not one though but...' Minako thought as the 2 unmasked warriors glare at each other. Gohan then got out of SSJ and flew over towards Minako 'Oh he's not a natural blonde! but he is still a hunk!' Minako thought as Gohan approached her and held up a white hanky "I come in peace!" said Gohan hoping she would understand.  
  
While Minako and Gohan started talking about what happened and are now understanding each other's situation, Uranus was vigorouly evading the Genie's punches while Healer went on blasting him with Star sensitive inferno. "Is this Guy dumb or what" said Haruka as she let out a World Shaking. Genie evaded it "Space Turbulence!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruka blasted at the Genie's foot making him squeel like a girl. "you are such a coward!!!!!! return!" Said Abdula as he forced the Genie back to the lamp. "Well gotta go get the Dragon balls bye bye!" A flash of smoke covered him then he was gone. "Hey wait!!!!!" protested Uranus. "If Abdula's gone why isn't he gone yet?" Healer said pointing to Gohan. "Minako might be in trouble lets help her!" said Uranus "but she is floating in the air we can't fly!" said healer "well if she can do that we can!" Haruka said flying and zooming towards Minako "Hey you can fly! Hey I can fly!" said Healer as she too levitated. They went over to Minako then went into fighting stance against Gohan "No guys wait! he's ok he was just confused!" said Minako. "My name is Son Gohan I reveal to you my real name for I know you are not from this world and can be trusted" said Gohan bowing at the 3.  
  
  
** well that's the end of chapter 4 sorry I didn't include 5 and 6 i was in a hurry they are together in the next one** 


	3. Gohan and Minako's Hidden Date

** Ok here is the 5th chapter this here is full of surprises but don't flame me still oh and thank you for your remark Peace Angel!**  
  
**************************************************  
Chapter 5: Getting Acquainted, Gohan's Home  
  
  
After thousands of apologies and severe money problems, Our heroines are treated by Gohan to a nearby all-you-can-eat buffet where they finnaly detransform into their civillian outfits and eat their way to relaxation. Well at least 2 of them did "God they eat even faster than Usagi!" said Yaten as she and Haruka stared at Gohan and Minako as they chow down every last bit of food in their 50th bowl. "more please!" both said in unison as Yaten gave up her food. "Oh that was another record 15 seconds faster than the last one!" said a rather jolly Haruka as a sweatdrop falls from Yaten's head. "Well well Gohan who are thes fine people your with?" said a short, noseless guy from behind Gohan. "Oh Krillin! what are you doing here?" asked Gohan as finished his last bowl of meat. "Oh we were just passing by when we heard someone say something about a guy and girl eating a heck of allot of food." Krillin said.   
  
Haruka has returned to her usual quiet self until a bald tall guy appeared behind the 2 he had a third eye on his forehead and at the sight of him, Haruka felt her body heat up and huge pink hearts were glinting in her eyes. "Girls..." said Gohan "these are my friends" pointing to the 2 men "This Krillin" "Hello" said Krillin "and this is Tien guys these are my new friends, Minako" "hello!" said Minako as she too finished her bowl of ramen "Haruka" Haruka glared at Tien as if he were Michiru "and Yaten" "hmm" Yaten said.  
  
"Oh yeah were will you 3 be staying tonight?" asked Gohan. "Can we-" Minako was cut off as Yaten spoke "we were thinking of following Abdula as he tries to get the Dragon Balls or whatever they are"  
"Dragon Balls!" said Gohan "Yeah you know where that is?" asked Minako. "Well not yet but I have a device that can track them maybe we should wait 'till tomorrow" Said Gohan "Yeah wait for tommorow you'll be with us won't you Tien?" said Haruka suddenly. "um sure why not" Said Tien as Haruka clung on to his arm like he was her sempai. "Well maybe you can stay at our house!" said Gohan "and maybe you should sleepover to Tien!" "Yeah whatever" said Tien as Haruka rested her head on his arm. "I've never seen Haruka like this I thought she was a lesbian!" wispered Minako to Yaten "well stranger things has happened" replied Yaten. The 2 giggled the whole way back to Gohan's home.  
  
'Finnaly the 3rd ball i must now locate the other balls to get goin' Abdula thought as he put an orange ball with 5 stars on it in his bag. He then jumped off into the night finding a nice motel and checking in. Unkown to him there are 3 pairs of eyes watching over him in the dark.  
  
"Mom I'm home!!!!!" cried Gohan as he openned the door to his home letting Minako and the others in. "Oh Gohan you brought some friends over!" said a woman who's black hair is tied in a bun. "Goten's already asleep have you guys have dinner yet?" "Yes mon we ate out" said Gohan "mom can they sleep over?" "Sure son but this cute blonde one will sleep in you're room while you sleep here with Krillin and Tien while these 2 other boys will sleep in Goten's" said ChiChi 'boys?' thought Haruka "oh mom they are girls too" said Gohan "oh ok" said Chichi "I'm Chichi Gohan's mom nice to meet you!" "I'm Minako and this is Haruka, and Yaten we are greatful to you for letting us stay" said Minako bowing down. 'Such a polite and pretty girl I would be proud if she was my daughter hmm my daughter..' thought Chichi. "Well it's getting late we have a whole day ahead of us tommorow" said Krillin " I'm not stayin' the wife needs me bye!" Krillin walked out the door and flew away. "Bye" said the others "Well Krillin's right we gotta go to bed we've got to find the Dragon Balls tomorrow" said Gohan "well ok I'll show you girls to your rooms"said Chichi. Yaten had to pull Haruka away from Tien's arm before they walked off.  
  
Minako changed into her pajamas (Haruka suggested to buy new clothes thinking they won't be able to get the job done in a day.) She felt the bed and slid down to lie in it. She looked to the side and saw a picture of Gohan and a girl with black hair beside him and other teenagers to. 'Maybe he's already got a girlfriend well the sooner we get out of here the better' thought Minako as she got up and went to the window. "Hey!" "aaaaahh!" Minako was startled it was Gohan! "I had a feeling you were still up wanna go for a ride it's still 7 you know" said Gohan as he opened the window "ride? how?" asked Minako, looking confused "we can ride my Nimbus only people with pure hearts can ride him" said Gohan as he hovered in the room on nimbus. "Pure Hearts" Minako repeted as she remembered the day Eudial took hers. Minako climbed up and with some help from Gohan, she was aboard the cloud. Gohan smiled in knowing that her heart is pure. They sped of the window then Minako grabed Gohan's chest as they flew away "I can Show you the world--" (okay I'm not gonna go there)  
  
=Back to reality= They flew across mountains, lakes and other scenic sceneries until they stopped on top of a tall tower in Satan City. "So how do you plan on going back?"asked Gohan as they looked out into the luminous night full of stars and city lights "I'm not sure maybe keep on going to where Abdula is going" said Minako. "Do yuo have a boyfriend?" asked Gohan, not believing what he just said. Minako blushed brutaly then said "no do you?" "No not either" replied Gohan, his face unbelievably pink. 'Oh he doesn't have one!' Thought Minako. 'Great! she's single!' thought Gohan "well do you mind if I tag along with you? just incase Abdula does get the Dragon Balls?"asked Gohan "Sure well I don't think what the others will say but for me you're welcome to join" answered Minako. The 2 kept on talking about lots of things throughout the night until Minako fell asleep on Gohan's chest. Gohan then gently carried her back to her room and tucked her in. He was about to get out of the window when his mom showed up!  
  
  
** Ok end of chapter 5. 6 will be out soon and please review** 


	4. Haruka inlove? and Fading Once more

**Ok this is what happens next and as usual my special thanks section. well this time it's Sailor Vegeta, thank you so much for you're enthusiastic review, it's people like you that I keep on making these things anyway, don't expect for a new chapter out soon because thanks to a certain Fushigi Yuugi video, I'll be a bit busy with my 2 other fics (check 'em out to pls) but that doesn't mean I wont be adding more chapters here just keep on checking ok! Ch'ao Ch'ao! enjoy!**  
  
~~P.s. please take note that i only use the name Tien because it is much shorter and I personaly realy favor the name Tenshinhan( i also didn't know the correct spelling back then)oh and this chapter might offend some fans of Tien so sorry I also made up attacks for SailorStar Healer because it would be lame for her to have only one.  
  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 6: Haruka Fights for her Love!, Tien's shocking Confession  
  
  
"Oh!" said Chichi as she accidentaly tripped and fell, face-down, to the floor. Gohan took the opportunity and went immediately out of the window. "Darn I knew I should have bought new slippers!" said Chichi while getting up. She glanced at the quiet, sleeping goddess in her son's bed 'she looks even prettier asleep Gohan sure did hit the jackpot this time with such a sweet little girl' thought Chichi as she put down Minako's clothes from earlier for washing.  
  
The next day seemed perfect, The gang woke up early and met up with Goten, Gohan's younger brother, Bulma, a blue haired woman who owns the device called Dragon Radar, Trunks, bulma's son, and Yamcha. They had breakfast together until a certain curly haired blonde woman with riffles showed up at the kitchen. "Where is he?" said the woman in a very angry tone "oh there you are Tien why didn't you come home last night?" in a much softer tone as she went closer to Tien. "Hey back off riffle girl! he's mine I tell ya! mine!" yelled an enraged Haruka "oh God! what's gotten into her?" Yaten asked Minako. "well Haruka IS a girl you know and Tien is a hottie anyway so what's wrong with that? It's not everyday Haruka lays her eyes on a guy just don't ever tell Michiru" said Minako as she continued on her pancakes. "How dare you stand in my way gay boy!" said the riffle woman "Ok now Kushami no need for harsh words" said Chichi. "Gay boy!? how dare you..... you sory excuse for a lady! no wonder Tien didn't refuse to stay last night!"said Haruka with rage traceable in her in every way. "Take it outside lesbo!" said Kushami. "Very well then let's do it" said Haruka as she transformed into Sailor Uranus.  
  
Gooooooooooooooong! Goten rang the gong signaling the start of the match. "Ok! in the red corner! weighing who cares how heavy, the blonde haired, terrorist, miss Kushami!" said Minako as she pointed to kushami who was getting ready to fight as they were inside a ring which materialized out of nowhere as they all went out. "And in the blue corner, I don't know how she weighs either but I'm sure she's realy light, former lesbian, and acclaimed outer senshi, Haruka Tennoh a.k.a Sailor Uranus!" Minako pointed to Uranus who is now preparing to clobber up Kushami "The winner for this match will be receiving the tittle 'Rightful girl for our 3 eyed Hottie, Tien!!!!!' and now girls, shake hands" the 2 mererley scowled at each other "ok then since I forgot what rules are to be said, let the match begin!!!!!!!!!" said Minako as she jumped off the ring.   
  
"World Shaking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Uranus as she sent her attack against Kushami as Kushami fired a bazooka against Uranus. The 2 kept on fighting almost endless it seemed. They fought so vigorously fighting for the man they love. Minako and Bulma were the announcers as the fight went on "Ok Shami sent another flare gun...oh Uranus dodges!" said minako "oh what's this? the trophy is coming in the middle!" said Bulma as Tien went in the center to stop the fighting. "Stop it you 2!" said Tien "no matter whoever of you 2 win I can't love either of you" "what!?" asked both Kushami and Haruka "Because...... well......... I've been hidding it for years but....... I..... am ............GAY!!!!!!" everyone gasped "well it's ok" said Haruka "I look like a guy don't I?" said Haruka "No i'm inlove with my Chaotzu please stop it now" replied Tien. He then flew off.  
  
A few moments later, "Man! I was wrong about Tien" said Kushami "I should date you instead Yamcha". "So much for finnaly being strait!" said Haruka "well Michiru will understand".  
  
"Guys!" said Bulma suddenly "The dragonballs are here!". Everyone looked to her direction "Abdula's here" said Yaten. "He wants the 4 star dragonball" Gohan then said.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
Chapter 7: Abdula's Triumph, Hoplessly Stranded  
(This is kinda short)  
  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" the laugh echoed around "that laugh!" said Haruka "The genie is here girls transform now!"   
  
"Moon Power, Transform!" said Minako  
"Healer Star Power, Make Up!" said Yaten  
"well it would be awfull for me to transform without saying anything so, Saiyaman Transformation!!!!!"  
said Gohan as the 3 transformed into their respective battle gear. The Genie appeared with little genies with him. they attacked them. "Crescent shower!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailor V yelled as beams of light showered the demi-Genies "World Shaking!""Starlight blaster!"Uranus and Healer joined attacks to beat a group of genies. "kamehame ha!!!!!!" Saiyaman shot at the genies eliminating them all to dust.  
  
"Well well I'm afraid it's too late I have them all right here!" said Abdula as he emerged from the house. "Abdula!" the costumed senshi said "give them back!" shouted V. "who are you to order me around" said Abdula "damn you! Venus, Love & Beauty Shock!!!!!!!!" V blasted at Abdula but it was repelled by an invisible shield. "funny I was thinking of taking you girls with me but now I guess I'll just leave you here to fade" said Abdula "what do you mean fade?" asked Healer. "What don't you know? how reckless when you go to another dimension and you get stranded there with you're medium of transportation on another dimension, the travellers shall cease to exist. well with that I guess I can now get rid of you hahahaha!" said Abdula as he opened another portal "well off to get girl of Jusengkyo's curse what's her name again oh yes Ranma Saotome well see you or not hahahaha!" "no!!!" shouted Haruka trying to get through the shield "wait you can't leave us!" shouted Minako "oh realy? watch me!" said Abdula as he jumped in th portal with the Genie. the portal then closed. "Noooooooooooooo!" cried Yaten. "what now?" asked Haruka.  
"Minako!" yelled Gohan as Minako fell to his arms. "oh no! she's fading! uuurghhhh" cried Yaten as she to fell to the ground followed by Haruka both becoming transparent like Minako. "No.......we can't let it end like this" said Haruka as she continued fading. Then, a white light appeared in front of them revealing a tall female figure. "Pluto!"  
  
  
**well that's it for chapters 6 and 7 hope ya'll liked it review it and tell me what you think** 


	5. A Twist

It's been 4 years since I've last updated any of my stories so please bare with me Summer Crisis continues at last...

Chapter 8: Lost! Interdimensional Chaos!

"Time..." Sailor Pluto, the mysterious and powerful guardian of time uttered this one word and everything stopped.

Yaten dissappeared and Haruka and Minako became completely solid once more. The right before their eyes, they saw themselves running around and battling the Genies again..

"We've travelled back in time!" Haruka thought "Pluto!" she turned to Sailor Pluto "you know about this?"

Minako was watching everything unfold yet again...

"You must destroy Abdula's device the fate of the universe hangs in the balance" Sailor Pluto told them.

"Where is star healer?" asked Haruka

"He is not part of the plan"

"What plan? what are you talking about Pluto!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!" minako yelled and she sent a flash of light hurdling towards Abdula's kettle as it created a portal.

The portal then changed into a golden color which grew larger and larger until everyone was engulfed in it.

Haruka woke up, her head still aching from what happened. She got up and saw that she was wearing her uniform...no..a girl's uniform. Nearby, was a pig-tailed red-headed girl, unconscious and wearing a uniform similar to her. She found that she was in the middle of a forest and right in front of her was a small statue and behind it was a tunnel which seemed to beg her to enter.

Haruka mounted the pig-tailed girl, still unconcious, on her back as she made her way towards the tunnel where she realised that it was the entrance to a sort of abandoned train station. SHe continued outside until she found herself in the middle of a large field with what seems like lushly themed buildings in the horizon.

"An amusement park?" Haruka asked herself.

Just then a familiar little figure running towards the buildings caught her eye. It was Abdula.

Minako Aino did not know what to think when she woke up. Her thoughts swirled around Gohan and how at last she found love; Usagi and how she must retrieve the crystal; Abdula and who he was; Pluto's connection with everything...She was confused and even more so when she realised where she was.

She was sitting on the floor in the middle of a library, beside her was Gohan, who was unconscious, right in front of her was Abdula's Kettle and on her lap laid a strange book with a strange symbol on it in which written was the word 'clow'. Her natural instinct told her to open it, which she did. What happened next made her wish she did otherwise.


	6. Haruka's Panic

Chapter 9: Haruka loses her name, The Secrets of the Spirit Bath House.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Haruka held out her transformation stick to transform, but nothing happened. She laid the pig-tailed girl on the grass before she ran towards Abdula who was now running among the buildings in the abandoned theme park.

"Get back here you two-faced mongrel!"

Abdula ran really fast for a short guy. They went about chasing each other for hours amongst the abandoned buildigns when they were interupted by the smell of a fired up grill.

"hmmmm that smells really good" Abdula was in a trance.

"What was that?" Haruka wondered as she heard phantom whispers materialize around her.

"Get out of here!" one whisper yelled.

"before the sun sets!" another cried.

Haruka ran towards her arabian nemesis who was now pigging on a plate of barbecued ribs on a small kiosk.

"Where have you taken us you..." Haruka was shocked to see what she was talking to "pig?" Abdula has turned into a pig, curled tail and everything.

Haruka didn't have a choice, the world was strange and shadows were beggining to materialize around her with no apparent source. She ran towards the field in whihc she left the pig-tailed girl.

As Haruka ran, the buildings began to lit up as the sun began to set in front of her. More and more shadows began to take shape, seemingly alive.

As she reached the area where the field was supposed to be, it was gone. And in its place was a vast river which looked as if it was alive.

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make Up!" Haruka cried, hoping to gain the sense of strength and confidence she had whenever she was Sailor Uranus yet still, nothing happened.

She stared at her transformation stick, still high in the air. why? She thought. where is this world? she thought even more as the whispers around her turned into a numbing silence as what seemed to be an abandoned amusement park came to life as a bustling town of the shadows filled with strange beings.

As Haruka stared at her stick, she noticed something strange, her hand was beggining to become transparent... She was fading again. Abdula! she thought, thinking that the evil sorcerer has tricked her into being trapped in a dimension where she shouldn't be.

She felt herself fall to the ground, starting to lose consciousness. She couldn't believe that after all these years of being a powerful warrior, she was going to die alone and powerless.

Just as her eyes began to close a young boy came up to her wearing a white and blue traditional japanese garb.

"Eat this" the boy said as he placed a small round ball on her mouth.

HAruka had no choice and she swallowed the little pellet.

The boy then knelt down and whispered to her ear. "When you wake up, run to the bridge of the mansion at the edge of the road, the pig tailed girl will be there, do not breathe when you cross the bridge and look for Yubaba and ask for a job"

"Yubaba...a job.. breathe..." Haruka fell unconscious. Her adventure was about to take a daring twist.


	7. Another Can of Wormser Book of Worms

Chapter 10: More Problems Arise

Gohan woke up to see Minako staring to the sky as bright lights shaped like cards shuffle through the roof from what appears to be a small book, futtering away like bats disturbed from their cave.

"Minako!", yelled Gohan as he fought to go over and forcefully close the book.

"What have you done?" A squeeky little voice at them.

Minako and Gohan looked up to see a small yellow stuffed bear with wings hovering above them.

It began to spoke in a booming voice, "I AM KEROBEROS! PROTECTOR OF THE--" Minako grabbed him and looked at him closely.

"Hey, Hey!" The little toy fought to no avail as Minako stretched, smelled and plucked away like a kitten investigating a chew toy.

"There doesn't seem to be any batteries" Minako flipped him over "or zippers, this must be one hi-tech world we got ourselves in"

"No It's Not!" Another squeeky but this time metalic voice spoke. Minako and Gohan looked to their left and saw the little talking Kettle that Abdula used. "You're In the world of the clow and you've just unleashed the clow cards!"

"That's what those fluttery things were?" Gohan asked.

"So what if i let them go?" Minako didn't care "more trading cards for everyone!"

"No! you big fat buffoon!" Keroberos protested. "The cards have intense power! Setting them free was the worst thing you could ever do! They will wreak havoc and chaos to the world in which they are unleashed upon!"

"You think i'm fat?" Minako looked at her waist.

Keroberos then created a tall pink stick that looked like a bird and whacked Minako in the head with it.

"hey!" Minako patted her head "what was that for?"

"Since you opened the book, you are the chosen one! Here," Keroberos gave her the stick "use this to trap the cards!"

"Hey we got another universe to save here!" Minako protested "I have no time to collect cards! I barely have enough time to watch Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Keroberos grabbed the sticka gain and gave Minako another good whack to the head.

"So we have to go on and find those cards?" Gohan asked. "Lucky you I'm good at finding things!...Are there only 7?"

"No!" The Kettle spoke again "there are numerous cards on the loose and because of the malfunction casued by Sailor V's beam, the cards are lose upon many universes"

"I don't get it, if they'd be lose in worlds where they don't belong, shouldn't they vanish?" Minako asked.

"Normally they would, but the malfunction in my systems have caused a permanent imbalance on the universe which would then force the worlds to collide if not dealt with soon!"

"Wow", Minako responded "...smart computer you are!"

"So how do we know which Universe the cards are at?" Gohan asked

"I can pinpoint to any universe but i do not know where the cards have escaped to" The Kettle responded.

"I can!" Keroberos said "and so can she!" pointing to Minako

"Me?"

"Yes you! you opened the book, You are the chosen one!"

"Can I please not be chosen again! Just for one day I wanna know what it's like not to be chosen!"

Gohan opened the book.."Hey, there are still some cards left in here"

"Good, we'll be able to use those to trap the others" Keroberos said "now close it again!"

"Minako!", The Kettle yelled "quick hold my handle and think of what you just saw!"

"Okay..." Minako picked him up "gosh, you're heavier than i thought...whose fat now huh?"

Numerous Binary digits then ran across the kettle's shades/eyes and before long, his snout shot out a beam of light that became a portal.

"So much for a summer vacation" Minako said as she picked up the pink staff "What about Haruka, Where is she? and Abdula?"

"They are safe, In another world, they're not going anywhere!" The Kettle said "Now get in!"

"Alright you two heard Mrs. Pots!" Minako said "Get in!"

"Me?" Keroberos protested.

"You're the protector right?"

"Fine"

Gohan and Keroberos jumped in the swirling vortex followed quickly by Minako...and they were gone


End file.
